May 20, 2019 Monday Night RAW results
The May 20, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 20, 2019 at Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Summary So Brock Lesnar is Mr. Money in the Bank. What happens next? Well, for one, Seth Rollins is on notice: The Beast and Paul Heyman made that perfectly clear when they came to Raw for a renewed round of chest-beating — amplified by the looming variable that there is no longer any way to tell when Lesnar will be making his move. Thanks to the Wild Card Rule, WWE Champion Kofi Kingston isn't safe either, but despite both champions hitting the ring to all but dare Lesnar to cash in his contract, The Beastslayer and The Dreadlocked Dynamo were reassured that Lesnar had no desire to make a move against them ... yet. And with Rollins and Kingston both evidently scheduled for competition later in the evening, Team Brock decided to leave the two World Champions with the message that they were playing by The Beast's rules, and the name of the game now is anticipation and paranoia. Message received. What happens next? Only one man knows. Seems like we can all safely say that Braun Strowman did not ambush Sami Zayn and string him up by his ankles in order to remove the former NXT Champion from the Men's Money in the Bank Match. And yet, Zayn did steal The Monster Among Men's place in said match, and he indirectly got Strowman kicked out of the arena last night, so a debt was owed. And rest assured, it was paid. Despite Zayn's attempt to evade Strowman's wrath by fleeing to the backstage area — he also tried to get Braun's Super ShowDown opponent Bobby Lashley involved, but all Lashley did was stare down the big man — Strowman literally carried his opponent to the ring and made short work of him once the bell finally rang, putting Zayn away via Running Powerslam. With Super ShowDown in the distance, Strowman now has his eyes on The All Mighty. As far as Sami Zayn goes, consider them even. Last night at WWE Money in the Bank, Lars Sullivan delivered an unannounced beating to The Lucha House Party. On Raw, the masked trio tried to deliver the favor during an planned in-ring interview with the imposing newcomer, and shockingly, their actions weren't entirely futile: The combined aerials of Kalisto, Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado were enough to send Sullivan tumbling from the ring, though all it ultimately did was The Freak to the point of no return. Sullivan made quick work of Kalisto & Metalik as retribution for their ambush and would have done the same to Lince Dorado, but his teammates pulled him from the ring just as Sullivan was hoisting him up for a powerbomb. That the Luchas briefly one-upped Sullivan and left the arena under their own power is certainly more than they can say for WWE Money in the Bank, and even if it's only a moral victory, nobody's even managed that with Sullivan so far, so it's an achievement all the same. It's been a while since Cesaro was a regular singles competitor on Raw, so it's tempting to regard his recent run as something of a reminder of what made him such a special Superstar in the first place. The man simply does not have bad matches. He had the added benefit of a victorious performance this week, though his opponent, Ricochet, was nowhere near 100 percent after taking a painful trip through a ladder at WWE Money in the Bank last night. That was perhaps what Cesaro had in mind when he more or less goaded the former NXT North American Champion into a bout during a confrontation in the trainer's room. Ricochet battled through his taped-up back on pure adrenaline, but his desire to beat Cesaro with his speed instead found him flying headlong into a vicious European uppercut. The Swiss Superman followed up with a gorilla press backbreaker and Neutralizer for the victory. Attach an asterisk if you must; it won't change the outcome. Where one door closes, another one opens, and now that Roman Reigns is done with Elias and Shane McMahon is through with The Miz, the two can finally turn their attention toward each other. After all, Elias was Shane's hired hand to pay Roman back for Superman Punching Mr. McMahon a few weeks back, and there's clearly some unfinished business there. Reigns was all for throwing down on the spot against Shane-O-Mac after the McMahon scion interrupted The Big Dog's in-ring appearance, and despite some initial hesitance on the part of Shane, he eventually accepted with one caveat: That the match happen in two weeks at WWE Super ShowDown. Of course, with Drew McIntyre flanking Shane for the second half of the confrontation, Shane has seemingly used his money to secure himself some muscle. A wise use of resources, to be sure. But “The Best in the World” might have tipped his hand a bit too emphatically: Now, Reigns knows what he's up against. It's been all jokes for The Usos lately, especially where The Revival is concerned. But Jimmy & Jey weren't laughing much after their bout with the former Raw Tag Team Champions — a bout the “Top Guys” requested and one that The Usos clearly thought was going to go very different. While Jimmy & Jey shimmied their way to the ring, Dash & Dawson came out swinging, throwing hands before The Usos could even get their hoodies off and forcing the twins to re-strategize almost immediately. The Revival's aggression eventually brought The Usos down to earth, and the match soon turned from Tag Team 101 to wild high-flying and hybrid maneuvers (Dash Wilder's got a mean tornado DDT, it turns out) and a flat-out slugfest. The Revival did what they do best by sticking to the basics, with Dash Wilder hitting the ring to cause chaos and legal man Scott Dawson earning a tights-assisted roll-up that was as decisive as it was ill-gotten. Perhaps their post-match celebration was a little excessive (let's be honest, they cheated), but the elation was nonetheless justified: For all The Usos’ accomplishments over the last few weeks, they forgot who they were provoking until it was too late, and what could have been a riot turned into a reality check. The dream ended for Becky Lynch at WWE Money in the Bank when she went from Two Belts to one, though that isn't to say the reigning Raw Women's Champion has let defeat slow her down in the slightest. Not only did she turn a sprawling confab on “A Moment of Bliss” into a Six-Woman Tag Team Match pitting herself and the unlikely combo of Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross against The IIconics and Lacey Evans, The Man scored the deciding pinfall. If there's any disappointment for Becky, it's that Evans, whose interference last night cost her the SmackDown Women's Title, wasn't the one she pinned. The Lady of WWE refused to square up with The Man and instead focused all her energy on Nikki Cross, who was a little extra motivated after Alexa passive-aggressively berated her for losing the Women's Money in the Bank Match. (As for Alexa, she followed Becky's pre-match instructions and didn't get involved, sipping her coffee at ringside for the whole bout.) Evans eventually bailed on the match when things started to get sticky, and with Cross spent from fighting a three-on-one strategy, The Man handily shouldered the load and finished the fight singlehandedly with a second-rope leg drop to Billie Kay. It was as much a statement from Lynch to Evans — one title or two, she's still The Man — as it was a lesson to The IIconics, who thought they were lording over Becky by mocking her loss, and instead became the latest to make the grave mistake of underestimating her. New title, new rules, new Raw? Seeking to bring the rawness back to the third hour of Raw, WWE Hall of Famer Mick Foley introduced the 24/7 Championship, a new title that can be won or lost at any time, in any place, as long as there's a referee present, with competition open to all brands, including 205 Live, NXT and NXT UK, as well as Legends and WWE Hall of Famers. The idea, Foley said, was to reinforce the notion that a champion must eat, sleep and breathe the title if he wants to be worthy of it, and fittingly enough, the title's history got off to the most frantic possible start when Foley's announcement instigated a wild scrum that ended in not one but two titleholders within the span of a few minutes. The winner turned out to be someone who wasn't even involved in that fray: Moments after Titus O’Neil grabbed the title to become the inaugural champion, Robert Roode ran out like a bat out of hell and rolled up The Big Deal near the entranceway to win the championship. The savvy Roode hit the bricks the second he captured the championship, with several other contenders giving chase behind the curtain. He didn't even have time to grab the title when he made his escape, but Roode certainly got Foley's message: Everyone is coming for him, and he'll need to be at his best to hold them off. The Miz isn't quite ready to put Shane McMahon in his rearview, but Drew McIntyre seems to be making that decision for him: The Scottish Psychopath is already paying dividends for “The Best in the World,” who forced The A-Lister to face his towering enforcer when he made it known he wanted to square up with Shane once again. Unfortunately, the mountain proved to be too steep a climb for even this gritty version of the former WWE Champion. Of course, McIntyre didn't exactly steamroll through Miz, whose matches with Shane have brought out an inner brawler that shows no signs of fading away anytime soon. The Awesome One even got McIntyre down to his back by chopping out his knees, setting up a Figure-Four Leglock and forcing Shane to run interference. But there was no doubt who Miz was really out there for, and The A-Lister's attempt to chase down Shane gave McIntyre time to recover from a Figure-Four and occupy the ref's attention. Shane took advantage, ambushing Miz from behind to set him up for a match-ending Claymore. Adding insult to injury, Shane offered one last “parting gift” before he finally moved on from Miz, ordering McIntyre to set The Awesome One up in the corner for a Coast-to-Coast. Before Shane could take flight, however, Roman Reigns darted to the ring and fought them both off. For Miz, the moment was bittersweet at best. For all his fire, Miz finds himself at a loss. Redemption evades his grasp, and Shane threatens to fade farther into the distance. When the history books look back on Robert Roode's reign as 24/7 Champion, they will note his outstanding cardio and shocking gullibility above all. After leading several Raw Superstars on a merry chase through the arena, Roode seemed to finally find safe harbor when R-Truth hid him in the trunk of his car and directed the mob elsewhere. The assist turned out to be a ruse, however, as Truth had a referee stowed away in the passenger seat who was ready and willing to count the pinfall when he slammed Roode headfirst into the side of the vehicle and covered him right there in the parking lot. Given that Truth is the final Wild Card of the night, that means the 24/7 Title is going with him to SmackDown LIVE, where competitors would do well to put some respect on his name: For all the times he's seemed unsure of where or even when he is, when it comes to this title, the new champion seems to know exactly what's up. It wasn't hard to see where things were going when Raw's main event — a tag team bout pitting Universal Champion Seth Rollins & WWE Champion Kofi Kingston against Bobby Lashley & Baron Corbin — was reconfigured on the spot into a No Disqualification Match. For all the chaos that unfolded in the wild free-for-all (there were barely any tags, and Rollins wrestled most of the match in his T-shirt after being jumped from behind during his entrance), the question wasn't so much if Brock Lesnar would show up, but when. He waited, smartly, until after Kingston pinned Corbin with a Trouble in Paradise and Lashley had dispatched both champions with post-match spears. The Beast's music hit the second Rollins drove The All Mighty out of the ring, but Lesnar's show of circling the ring and eyeing both titleholders turned out to have a cliffhanger ending: The Conqueror backed away at the last minute, with Paul Heyman (accurately) assuring his client that they were in the driver's seat. The Advocate also suggested a course of action, picked up by the camera mics: That Lesnar return next week and announce which champion he was going to cash in on. Raw began with everyone wondering what happens next. We still don't know what Lesnar's course of action is. But at least we know when we'll find out. Results ; ; *Braun Strowman defeated Sami Zayn (0:45) *Cesaro defeated Ricochet (6:50) *The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) (10:40) *Becky Lynch, Nikki Cross & Alexa Bliss defeated Lacey Evans & The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) in a Six Woman Tag Team Match (5:45) *Titus O'Neil defeated Cedric Alexander and Drake Maverick and EC3 and Eric Young and Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows and Mojo Rawley and No Way Jose in a Scramble Match to win the vacant WWE 24-7 Championship *Robert Roode defeated Titus O'Neil © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Drew McIntyre (w/ Shane McMahon) defeated The Miz (13:10) *R-Truth defeated Robert Roode © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Seth Rollins & Kofi Kingston defeated Bobby Lashley & Baron Corbin (10:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins & Kofi Kingston confront Brock Lesnar 5-20-19 RAW 1.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 2.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 3.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 4.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 5.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 6.jpg Braun Strowman vs. Sami Zayn 5-20-19 RAW 7.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 8.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 9.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 10.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 11.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 12.jpg Lucha House Party attacks Lars Sullivan 5-20-19 RAW 13.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 14.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 15.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 16.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 17.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 18.jpg Cesaro vs. Ricochet 5-20-19 RAW 19.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 20.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 21.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 22.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 23.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 24.jpg Roman Reigns & Shane McMahon agree to fight each other 5-20-19 RAW 25.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 26.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 27.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 28.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 29.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 30.jpg The Revival vs. The Usos 5-20-19 RAW 31.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 32.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 33.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 34.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 35.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 36.jpg Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, & Nikki Cross vs. The IIconics & Lacey Evans 5-20-19 RAW 37.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 38.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 39.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 40.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 41.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 42.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 43.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 44.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 45.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 46.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 47.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 48.jpg Mick Foley introduces the 24/7 Championship 5-20-19 RAW 49.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 50.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 51.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 52.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 53.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 54.jpg Drew McIntrye vs. The Miz 5-20-19 RAW 55.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 56.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 57.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 58.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 59.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 60.jpg R-Truth vs. Robert Roode 5-20-19 RAW 61.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 62.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 63.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 64.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 65.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 66.jpg Seth Rollins & Kofi Kingston vs. Bobby Lashley & Baron Corbin 5-20-19 RAW 67.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 68.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 69.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 70.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 71.jpg 5-20-19 RAW 72.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1356 results * Raw #1356 at WWE.com * Raw #1356 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events